User talk:Supermonkey 300
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the File:Siamese-Triclops-Cat--558.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Maro (Talk) 17:48, April 1, 2011 Answer Only one person is supposed to welcome you, but OK. welcome to Wikizilla, blah, blah, blah. Darthpineapple401 20:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Darthpineapple401 A Response to ??? by KingGhidorah2001 Your page was awful. from KingGhidorah2001 Nice photo nice wrestlemania photo Darthpineapple401 20:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Darthpineapple401 BLANK PAGE! Hi! Why is your profile page blank? Mothra12 20:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) lo, so bowsers supposed be a kaiju?Goji64 21:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) your a son of a.....Goji64 04:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) lol sorry you said "sort of...." not "son of a...." soory..... PLEASE FORGIVES ME!!!!Goji64 17:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends? So... are we friends?... because I think you wrote your username on my friends list. Mothra12 20:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks :PGoji64 02:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) me again! one thing i forgot to ask how is Bowser sort of a kaiju? and you didnt need to be a smart ass (O.K.) Goji64 16:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) wanna be freinds? Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Goji64 19:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ok but what about mah other message i sent Goji64 21:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) yay! thanks....and 1 more thing can you join my wiki?XavierTV Wikia Goji64 22:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes I do. from GodzillaIsland7.2 No No I don't. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Sure Sure. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Nothing Nothing. from GodzillaIsland7.2 OK Okay. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Question. Can you join my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki? And yes, I told KingGhidorah2001 to stop deleting the pages. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) A question from Mothra12. Which one of my made-up kaiju is your favorite? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 12:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me, but what? What page am I supposed to make? I never said I would. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So... So, King Ghidorah 2001 made a new account because that one was blocked? Anyway, are you talking about the user who put the Big Bird picture on my Feather Godzilla page? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why would he keep on? When will that guy just give up and stop messing around with other peoples pages? (I'm just looking for something to do (: LOL) from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, Actually, you never told me to make a new page. I was reading User:GodzillaIsland7.2's talk page and you actually told that person to do it, not me. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks but which one? Goji64 18:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) oh thanks :D oh and check out my artical KBZ it has even better ones Goji64 21:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I made a new page on Mothra12 Wiki Yes, I saw your Soul Sucker page. I made a new page called "Island Battles 9: Gillojira vs. Ice Rodan". It's only on Mothra12 Wiki, but you can still see it if you go there. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll get you I'll prank you again soon. just watch your back... No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. If you want to add your Fanfiction, please add it on Godzilla Fanon. If you don't believe me, then read our policies, and you'll get it.